Drunk Dialled
by OptimisticLivvy
Summary: Eric gets an interesting call from a very drunk Alice, and decides a visit is in order. Set in my fic, Facing Change, towards the end of season 2. One-shot. Eric/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood/Southern Vampire Mysteries. I only own Alice.**

**Hello! I said that I would write a one-shot for whoever was my 100th reviewer on my True Blood fic (Facing Change) and so this is for MayFairy. It features drunk!Alice - I hope she enjoys this! I have to say, it is a teensy bit spoiler-y for what happens in Facing Change, and this occurs towards the end of season 2.**

**Oh, I should also say that m****in kärlek = my love in Swedish. You pronounce the "k****ä" sound as "cher." Oh how I love Swedish. Now, read on!**

* * *

It was getting to half past one in the morning, and Eric decided now would be a good time to close up Fangtasia for now. There were only a few people left and even they were beginning to filter out. After seven more minutes, there was only one person left, sitting up at the bar. Pam was coming back inside, and he gestured towards the client and she went to go and kick him out.

Truth be told, Eric was annoyed. Alice hadn't shown up, and she hadn't even called him to give him an excuse as to why. She was definitely up to something that was fun for her, because he could feel her excitement and happiness increase from about ten o'clock onwards.

Eric began to make his way into his office to get his keys so he could go home. He couldn't be bothered to stay and close up. Pam and Ginger were perfectly capable of doing that themselves, besides, he just wanted to get out of his foul mood. He knew Pam would get pretty pissed off if he was in a mood over a human.

Well, it wasn't really being in a mood over Alice, but she needed to keep at practising her visions and make sure she didn't essentially drop dead when having them. Even though they had progressed further than that, by not showing up _without_ a reason, she was just hindering herself and wasting his time. That was what irritated him the most. Eric had a few businesses to run, and he was taking the time out of doing that to help her.

As he came outside into the alley to go to his car, Eric's phone went off. He dug it out of his jacket pocket and was a little surprised to find the caller was Alice. He rolled his eyes as he answered.

"What?"

Only giggling came from the other end. Eric froze to the spot as he reached his car.

"Alice...?"

"_Viii-king,"_ she sang at him. _"Please don't be mad, pretty please?"_

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"_I was a bad girl for not coming,"_ Alice then giggled and hiccuped. _"Are you going to punish me?"_

It took a moment for that sink in, and why she was acting like this.

"Are you _drunk?_" he asked her.

"_Maybe a bit. Sookie was here but then Bill came-" _Alice cut off her own sentence and snorted. "_Bill came! He came for Sookie... ha!"_

Eric couldn't help but chuckle at that comment, and winced slightly when he heard a dull thud come through the receiver, and a quiet _ow._

"What just happened?"

"_I tripped over my own foot!"_ Alice declared quite proudly. _"I'm okay, I'm getting up."_

"How much have you had?"

"_I dunno, but there's a fuck load of empty bottles in the living room,"_ Alice then laughed again. Great, so the one human Eric took any interest in, mind and body wise was a giggly drunk. That could become annoying after a while.

"I just want to know _how_ you managed to even call me," Eric shook his head, smiling a little.

"_...I don't know! I think my small hands are very skilled, if you know what I mean..."_

"I think I might prefer you drunk. You're more... inappropriate. I like it."

"_Well that's obvious... Woops!"_

"What now?"

"_Some vodka found itself in a glass... I guess I'll just have to drink it."_

"I'm going to come over before you end up doing something stupid and fall out of a window..." Eric unlocked his car and got inside.

"_Have you seen that happen?"_

"Yes," Eric said, a little exasperated. "I'm going hang up now, because I'm going to drive to your house."

"_Mmkay... see you in a bit lover boy."_

Eric wasn't sure how to respond to that, so just hung up on Alice, and began to drive to her house, wondering why he was even doing this. He was going to accompany a drunken human and make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Sure, they'd had sex that time in Dallas, but it hadn't really change much between them. Well... they were more hands on with each other, but that was about it... apart from a little bit more sex after that and occasionally making out on his desk. That was all.

He pulled up outside of her house and sighed. This was either going to be entertaining or fucking stupid. He didn't even notice Sookie's car was still there as he got out of his car and zipped up to the front door, knocking three times. Eric waited a few minutes before the door was actually opened and Alice grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside, slamming the door in their wake.

She dragged him into the living room, and Eric looked around, stunned. There were several empty bottles of various alcohols. Obviously she hadn't drank them all herself, because she had said Sookie was there. He wondered how intoxicated the waitress had become before Bill swept her off her feet and taken her home. Alice now took Eric by the hand and led him to the fireplace, then going to sit on the sofa. Eric gazed at her, confused.

"Put the fire on," she grinned at him.

"Why?"

"You said not to do anything stupid..." Alice giggled.

"Right..." Eric took a moment to get started, going to find some matches in the kitchen or wherever else they may be kept to burn the logs in her fireplace. After he had carefully set up the fire, Alice patted the space next to her on the sofa. He went and sat next to her. "Yes?"

"Nothing," Alice then snuggled into him, resting her head under the crook of his chin. After a minute or so, Eric carefully put his arm around her and they sat in silence, staring at the flames.

"You reek of alcohol," Eric said after a while.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Giggly, suggestively inappropriate and slightly mouthy."

Alice chuckled again, and hiccuped a few times afterwards.

"How often do you do this?"

"Not often. I _do_ other _stuff_," she laughed, clapping a hand over her mouth, finding herself hilarious.

"Would I come under other stuff?" Eric replied, highly amused.

"Nope. You come under me," Alice said, then realising how dirty it sounded, giggled again. "Come under me... you've done that before."

In an instant, Eric was on top of a slightly flustered Alice, holding on to the back of the sofa for support as he settled between her legs.

"I prefer being top," Eric smirked. He then _really_ looked at Alice. Despite her drunken state there was something about her tonight that seemed more... beautiful, so to speak. He wasn't sure if it was the way her hair held the frazzled look or the flush of her cheeks due to the possible _overconsumption_ of alcohol. Maybe it was because of how innocent her green eyes looked when staring up into his blue ones – he wouldn't know.

Eric shook those thoughts from his head, unnerved at how he was trying analyse the beauty of the human who lay under him. Now seemed a perfectly opportune moment. He bent down and pressed his lips to Alice's for a second, before pulling back. Alice raised an eyebrow at him before putting her arms around his neck and kissing him with full force.

Eric was a little taken aback, but melded into it, and one of his hands entangled themselves into Alice's ginger hair. He gently bit down on her lip, making her moan and his tongue slip inside her mouth, exploring it like he had done so before. Alice seemed hell bent on trying to get her tongue in his mouth, but he wouldn't let her, so she settled for trying to prise off his leather jacket.

Eventually Eric's hands travelled down to her waist and she wrapped her legs around his. He broke off from Alice for a moment as his fangs clicked out, and he continued to kiss her more gently, so as not to prick her by accident. Then Alice pulled back from him.

"Tired," she said simply. Eric nodded and stood up, and scooped the woman up into his arms, carrying her up stairs.

"That sobered you up a little bit."

Alice nodded into his shoulder, and then he laid her down on her bed, covering her with a blanket at the foot of it.

"Stay?"

"I'll stay until dawn," Eric said, swiftly taking off his shoes and getting under the blanket with her. "I'm not even going to ask why you and Sookie did this, because you obviously felt like it."

"Hmmm..." Alice rested her head against his chest and shut her eyes. In about ten minutes, she was asleep, and Eric started stroking her hair.

"Good night, min kärlek," Eric said softly. "Try not to have a horrendous hangover in the morning."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed that. I had fun writing drunk!Alice... I think I might do it more often.**

**Comment?**

**Livvy x**


End file.
